teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Moon
"The Dark Moon" is the first episode of Season Four of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is the forty-ninth episode of the series overall, and premiered on June 23, 2014. Synopsis After the heartache of losing two of their own, Scott has an unexpected visit from an old friend. Does this mean they can reunite their pack or are there evil intentions at play? Recap The scene opens in Mexico, in a town on a plateau. Stiles and Lydia look around, seeming lost, and Stiles comments that it doesn't seem so bad. Lydia thinks their plan is possibly the stupidest plan they've ever come up with. She thinks they're going to die. Stiles asks if she's saying that as a banshee prediction or because she's just being pessimistic. She's just being pessimistic, so he asks that she keep her death-related comments to just banshee predictions. They snipe at one another a little more, then make their way to a building with guards outside. Lydia asks in Spanish if this is the place where the party is. The guard shakes his head, so Stiles digs a card out of his pocket. It has a stylized skull on it, which the guard clearly recognizes. He motions toward a camera, and Stiles holds the card up for the security camera to see. The door unlocks, letting them in. The place seems creepy at first, and the walls shake. But what they walk in to turns out to be a night club. Severo watches from an upper level and informs Araya that they have visitors. Stiles and Lydia clearly stand out from the crowd. They head to the bar and are given shots unexpectedly, which Stiles goes to pay for. Severo appears behind him, however, and tells them the drinks are on the house. They don't take the shots, and Severo points out that most American teens don't cross the border to refuse a drink. "We didn't come to drink," Lydia says, then drops one of Severo's spent shell casings into the shot. They are taken upstairs. Araya is pulling out stitches with a knife. She comments that Severo hates the dance music, but she loves the music of youth. "We're here for Derek Hale," Lydia says. She tells them that she's heard they can be bought. Stiles puts $50k on the table as their offer. Araya asks where a teenager gets money like that and wonders if he got it from the Japanese mafia. The hunters around the room cock their weapons, and Araya leans in. "Not smart to come alone." Stiles looks at her. "What makes you think we came alone?" Somehow, Malia, Kira, and Scott all got into the party before Lydia and Stiles. Araya accuses Stiles of bringing a wolf into her home. "We brought an alpha," Stiles replies. Hunters start looking through the crowd for anyone suspicious. Kira runs up to Malia, concerned because she can tell something is happening. Malia advises her to blend in, so Kira starts dancing poorly. It's so painfully bad that even Malia looks distressed, so she puts her hand on Kira's back and draws her into dancing with her. They quickly start grinding against one another, drawing approving looks from the crowd. Meanwhile, Araya tells Stiles and Lydia that their timing is poor. It's the dark moon, the part of the lunar phase when the moon is least visible in the sky. She asks them if they know it's meaning. Lydia replies that it's a time of reflection and grief. Araya asks them why, when they have suffered so much grief, they would risk it again for "someone like Derek Hale." "Cause we don't like to lose," Stiles says. The guards start calling in their all clears, but North doesn't answer. Severo keeps calling over the radio. Scott picks up the unconscious guard's radio and says, "Stiles, take 10 off the table." Stiles pockets $10k, and Lydia suggests to Araya that she take the deal. Araya declines. The hunters in the bar make their move toward Malia and Kira. Kira has somehow been hiding a pair of glowing nunchucks this whole time. Malia takes out one guard while Kira takes out the other. Scott grabs a third and throws him into a wall. The three of them head up torward Araya's office. Stiles asks for Derek again. "You don't want him anyway. Haven't you noticed what a downer he is? No sense of humor, poor conversationalist. Just come on, take the money." Araya grabs her radio and orders Severo to show them how the Calaveras negotiate. Severo floods the hallway of the club with wolfsbane smoke. Scott shouts and shoves Kira away, trying to get her to run. A hunter comes in and knocks Kira out. She otherwise seemed unaffected by the wolfsbane, unlike Malia, who collapses just like Scott. Araya tells Scott that someone who's only been an alpha a few months should be more careful when facing a hunter of 40 years. Scott pleads with Araya that all they want is Derek. As he's watching her, he figures out that she doesn't know where Derek is. Annoyed, Araya hits him with an electrified baton. In a flashback, Stiles asks Scott how long it's been since he's had contact with Derek. Scott says weeks. Derek hasn't returned his texts. Stiles asks if Derek ever returns his texts. "Once. Definitely once." Scott explains that he went to the loft and the alarm was on. Everything looked okay, but he found shell casings. He sent a picture to Deaton who identified the skull on the shell casing as a mark of the Calaveras. Stiles asks if Scott thinks they killed Derek. Scott doesn't know, but that's why he asked Lydia to come. He pushes the shell casings toward her, and she picks them up. When she drops them on the table, she gets a feeling. He's not dead, but she's not sure he's alive either. They don't know what that means. Stiles asks how they find the Calaveras. "Mexico," Scott says. In the present, Scott starts to wake up. He sits up and tells them that the Calaveras don't have Derek. "We know. But right now, they've got Lydia," Kira says. Araya sits down with Lydia and pours her some tea. She admits that she doesn't have much experience with banshees. "That makes two of us, since I don't have much experience being one," Lydia replies. Araya thinks Lydia underestimates herself. Lydia tells her that she'd have better luck with tarot cards. Araya then asks her which one of her guards is about to die. In their holding cell, Scott starts looking for a way out. He tries pulling on the door, but not even his alpha strength can budge it. Malia says that whenever the door next opens, they kill whoever is there and run for it. "What about Lydia?" "What about her?" Scott tells Malia that they're not leaving without Lydia. "Why not?" Stiles steps in. "Cause we don't leave without people, remember? We talked about this. Rules of the wild kingdom don't apply to friends." Kira asks if that's what Malia would do as a coyote, leave her for dead? Malia says yes. "If hunting had been bad that season, I would eat her." Stiles scratches his chin and tells everyone that this is actually progress. Scott points out that if they're all still alive it's because the Calaveras want something. Also, that if they don't have him then they didn't take him from the loft. Stiles wonders if he left on his own. Scott wonders if someone else got to him. Araya slices an orange and asks Lydia how her powers work, whether she has to touch people or touch something they own. "Or is it just a... a feeling?" Lydia continues to play dumb. Araya asks just how close to death someone has to be and taps her fingernail on the knife. Lydia starts to get a feeling and looks at the hunter that Araya is going to kill just before the woman throws a knife into his chest. Lydia screams in horror. "What did you do that for?" "He stole from me." Lydia asks her what she wants. Araya wants to know what kind of alpha Scott really is. Severo then bursts into the cell and knocks Scott out with a taser. Araya and Lydia walk into Araya's office to find Scott chained to a chair and wired up for electrocution. Scott pleads with the hunters to let the others go. Instead, they chain Lydia into a chair next to Scott and bring Kira to the elecricity control panel. Severo explains that Kira is going to turn the dial on Scott and if she doesn't, Severo will electrocute Lydia. Kira refuses, but the reality is that Scott can heal and Lydia can't. Scott asks them if this is game, but Araya says it's a test. Scott tells Kira to do whatever the hunters say. Araya then tells Scott that he knows who took Derek. Scott thinks they're crazy, because that doesn't even make sense. Araya tells Kira to turn the dial. She refuses, but Scott convinces her to do it so they don't hurt Lydia. Stiles and Malia are still in the cell. Stiles asks her if she can hear them. Malia can't concentrate. Stiles kneels in front of her and reminds her of the time she practiced this with Scott. He tells her to focus on something, on his eyes or the sound of his voice, anything she has to do. She decides to kiss him. He seems surprised and then marvels as her eyes glow blue. Araya asks Scott who had a reason, a vendetta particular to the Hales. Scott repeats that he doesn't know. "You don't know because you haven't figured it out yet. So think!" Severo tells Kira to turn the dial up to 3. "Who had the power? The power of a shapeshifter?" Araya asks. "Someone who could have turned without you knowing. Turned, but not by a bite!" Scott struggles with the pain and says he still doesn't know. Araya orders Kira to put the power up to 10. Scott screams, and Malia hears him. She tells Stiles that they're killing him. With the power at 10, Scott's eyes glow and he suddenly remembers overhearing Kate ask Chris if you can be turned by a scratch. Scott roars and busts out of the manacles. "Say the name, Scott." Scott huffs. "Kate." Stiles claims that's impossible. Malia asks why and who Kate is. "She's a hunter. An Argent."In an underground tunnel, Kate appears in front of an Aztec symbol. Behind the wall, Derek is packed away like a mummy, his arms crossed and covered in cobwebs. Araya walks Scott and the rest of the pack out. She explains that she sent four men out to where Kate is rumored to be and none of them came back. She'd like Scott to try his luck. Scott complains that she could have just told him Kate was alive. "You wouldn't have believed me." She says she knows what kind of alpha Scott and where his next step lies. "When you take the bite of an innocent, when you make a wolf of your own, when you do that, then, I will cross your border and come knocking at your door." Stiles asks Scott what they do now, and Scott reveals that Araya is giving them a guide. Braeden then pulls up on a motorcycle. Malia asks who she is, and Lydia replies that she's a mercenary. "Right now, I'm the only person who's going to take you to la iglesia." They head out into the desert. Malia leans forward and asks who Kate Argent is. Kira volunteers that she would like to know, too. Stiles says that they were at her funeral, so he'd like to know how she got out of a casket six feet under. Scott replies that she was never in it. "She's was Allison's aunt. And a total sociopath." Kira tries to let Scott off the hook from talking about it, but Malia won't. Stiles tells them that Kate set the fire that killed Derek's family, all except for Cora and Peter. Lydia explains that Peter finally caught up to Kate and killed her. However, she wasn't killed. The Calaveras heard that she was supposedly killed by an alpha's claws and went to check on her body, only to discover that her fingers had claws and she was slowly healing. They switched her body out with another and took her down to Mexico. According to their code, a hunter who is turned must kill themselves before they change. Severo tossed Kate a straight razor to slit her wrists. Instead, she decided to escape. She made it look like she'd bled out onto the floor and then attack when they came in to get her body. Kira asks if that means Kate's a werewolf. Scott replies that he isn't sure. "Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are." "What kind of shape is sociopathic bitch?" Lydia asks. Suddenly the Jeep lurches like it hit something, and the car comes to a stop. Braeden comes back for them and warns that they have to get to la iglesia by night. Scott looks indecisive, so Stiles tells him to go. "Not without you." "Dude, someone needs to find Derek. We'll think of something. We always do. Just go." Scott turns to leave, but Kira stops him to say be careful. She's clearly worried and stumbles over her words, but he smiles at her. They hug for a long time, until Braeden urges Scott to hurry up. He joins Braeden on her bike, and they ride away. Malia checks out the Jeep and finds some kind of antler or tooth in the wheel well. "I think something hit us," she says. Braeden and Scott arrive at la iglesia. It's a town that was leveled by an earthquake. The church is the only thing standing. The locals think it's because there's an Aztec temple underneath it that belonged to the nagual. Somehow Scott recognizes this as a name for shapeshifters, and Braeden clarifies that they're werejaguars. Scott asks if Kate and Derek are in there, and Braeden replies that she's not sure because she's never gotten this far before. Back at the Jeep, Lydia suggests just walking instead. Stiles informs her that he will never abandon his Jeep, ever, and goes back to fixing it. Malia tells Stiles to work faster because they're not alone out there. At la iglesia night has fallen. Scott asks Braeden what she's going to do with Kate. She says she'll bring her back to the Calaveras because that's what they paid her for. He asks what happens after that, but she doesn't care. Kate's a mass murderer. Scott asks her if she'd kill Kate if she were paid enough. "If the money was good, I'd kill you," she replies. Scott is not particularly thrilled. As they head in Scott starts to pick up Derek's scent. He can also detect that there's something else in there with them and it isn't human. Back at the Jeep, Kira draws her sword. Stiles asks Lydia to hold the flashlight still because it's really hard to see when she keeps waving it around. "I'm shaking it like this because we're in the middle of nowhere with your broken down Jeep and we're being attacked by yet another razor-clawed monster. And I'm terrified." "Well, just be slightly less terrified." Stiles pulls a piece from the Jeep and tells her to hold it. She asks what it is. "I don't know. I'm hoping it's not important." Kira asks Malia if she's been able to tell what's threatening them. Malia complains that she can't see and they need another flashlight. Kira then uses her sword to bounce light from the Jeep's headlights onto the surrounding landscape. Malia sees something move and roars. She takes off. Stiles goes to follow her, but Lydia orders him to let Kira handle it while he fixes the Jeep. He's not happy about it, but he keeps working. Kira loses Malia and almost attacks her when Malia comes up behind her. Malia fought with whatever it was. She says it's big and fast. She has a deep cut in her side. Stiles gets the Jeep working, and they run back to it. Scott and Braeden walk into the catacombs underneath the church. Braeden asks Scott why he didn't kiss his girlfriend. He stumbles over saying that she's not really his girlfriend. "I mean we've never actually..." It's unclear how Scott was going to finish that sentence. Braeden asks him if he'll regret not kissing her if they die down there. Scott just looks at her. "You shoulda kissed your girlfriend," Braeden says. They continue through the tunnel. Something made of bones starts moving. Scott can sense something wrong but doesn't know what it is. The bone creature moves more, and Scott hears it. He stops to look them behind them and keeps looking back as they walk. The creature exhales and growls. "You hear that?" Braeden asks. "Is this why you never get that far?" Scott asks in reply. They can hear it running. Braeden raises her gun and fires. As he's driving, Stiles tells Malia to never do that again. "Do what?" "I... I thought you just took off. I thought you were running." "I was running." "No, I mean, I thought you were leaving." Malia states plainly that she wouldn't leave without him. "I would never leave without you. Them, I would leave." Lydia does not look impressed at their moment. She then notices the cut in Malia's side and comments that it doesn't look good. Malia can feel it healing, though, and isn't worried. She couldn't see what attacked her, but it had a strong scent of death to it. Scott warns Braeden that the creature is coming back. Braeden warns Scott to get behind her, but instead he decides to alpha roar. The creature runs off. "I think I scared it," he says. "I think you scared everything," she replies. Behind them, rocks move revealing the wall with the aztec carving of Tezcatlipoca. He is the nagual's jaguar god. Scott listens through the wall and hears Derek's heartbeat. He breaks through the wall, and Derek's hand reaches back. Stiles, Malia, Lydia, and Kira arrive at la iglesia just as Scott and Braeden are bringing Derek out. Stiles rushes forward, and the others ask him if that's Derek. Stiles is stunned. "Uh, sort of." 5Young Derek looks up at them. Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura Guest Staring *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Monne Coll as Araya Calavera *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Ian Nelson as Young Derek Hale *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Ivo Nandi as Severo Calavera Quotes :Araya: Not smart to come alone. :Stiles: What makes you think we came alone? :Araya: You brought a wolf into my home? :Stiles: We brought an Alpha. ---- :Stiles: Just give us Derek. You don't want him anyway. Haven't you noticed what a downer he is? No sense of humor, poor conversationalist. ---- :Braeden: So, how come you didn't kiss her? :Scott: What? :Braeden: How come you didn't kiss your girlfriend? :Scott: You mean, Kira? :Braeden: Whatever her name is. :Scott: Well, she's not really, uh... I mean, we've never actually... She's not my girlfriend. :Braeden: So if you die down here, are you gonna regret not kissing her? :Scott a look :Braeden: You should've kissed your girlfriend. ---- :Stiles: We don't leave without people. Remember, we talked about this? Rules of the wild kingdom don't apply to friends. :Kira: Is that what you would do as a coyote, leave her for dead? :Malia: If she was weak and injured, yeah. If hunting had been bad that season, I would eat her. Then I'd leave. :Stiles: Believe it or not, that's progress. ---- :Lydia: We are going to die. :Stiles: Are you saying that as a Banshee or you're just being pessimistic? :Lydia: I'm saying it as a person who doesn't wanna die. :Stiles: Okay. Would you just mind restricting any talk of death to actual Banshee predictions? :Lydia: ...This plan is stupid and we're going to die. ---- :Stiles: Ok, so how long has it been? :Scott: Weeks. He hasn't gotten back to any of my texts. :Stiles: Has Derek ever returned your texts? :Scott: Once. Definitely once. ---- :Stiles: Kate was the one who set the fire that killed most of Derek's family. :Scott: Some of them survived, like Cora, and Peter. :Stiles: A very angry Peter. ---- :Scott: Kate If you were paid enough, would you kill her? :Braeden: If the money was good, I'd kill you. ---- :Stiles: to fix his jeep Lydia, could you please hold the light still for a second? It's really hard to see anything if you keep shaking it like that. :Lydia: I'm shaking it like this because we're in the middle of nowhere with your broken down jeep and we're being attacked by yet another razor-clawed monster. And I'm terrified. :Stiles: Well, just be slightly less terrified. :her a metal object :Stiles: And hold this. :Lydia: What's this? :Stiles: I don't know. I'm hoping it's not important. ---- :Braeden: Right now, I'm the only one who's gonna take you to la iglesia. :Lydia: The Church? :Stiles: What's The Church? :Braeden: It's not a place you'll find God. ---- :Araya: I have to admit, I don't have much experience with banshees. :Lydia: That makes two of us, since I don't have much experience being one. ---- :Malia: Alright. I'll ask. Who's Kate Argent? :Kira: hand Uh, I'd like to know, too. :Stiles: Well, we were at her funeral, so I'd like to know how she got out from a casket buried six feet under ground. Soundtrack *(Aftermath) - Vancouver Sleep Clinic *Jungle - X Ambassadors & Jamie N Commons *Dechorro - Dechorro *Cayendo - Deorro *Dechorro - Deorro *Elevated - Deorro *3 Hours (Kilon TeK Remix) - Emika Category:Season Four Episodes